


Complementary

by deecherrywolf



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deecherrywolf/pseuds/deecherrywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jake and Dirk's six month anniversary! Jake is freaking out while Dirk finds the complementary color to orange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complementary

You open this written piece of work to see one of your heroines; or actually, she is a sidekick today. A mere star guest, a supporting actress if you will. Her role in this has very little do with the story inside. Enough of that let's get the show on the road!

 **= > Be Jane**

You are now Jane. You are currently in the middle of performing the act of baking! One of your favorite things you like to do. Baking has always came easy to you and it may be because of your Crocker blood, but you like to think your own talent is what is the real key here. As you stir the batter for your cupcakes, you are also performing another act.

The act of talking on the phone!

“But Jane, what if he expects something?”

You pause in your stirring, holding the stirring spoon still as you raise an eyebrow, looking at the phone that was snug between your shoulders and neck. You can't help but wonder what has gotten into your friend. “Do you honestly think Strider will expect anything?”

If you knew Mr. Strider well enough, he wouldn't even care. But you still couldn't help but find the fact Jake was worrying over this was a tad entertaining. The sound of Jake groaning in frustration over this was also comical. You hold back a giggle.

You should try to be a little more serious for him.

 **= >Jane: Be Serious**

You are now serious for Jake.

You cough, clearing your throat as you console Jake. “Oh, stop your willy nilly worrying. I'm sure Strider doesn't even remember that its your six month anniversary.”

“Yeah! Di Stri won't care about some six month anniversary!”

You bite your lip, buckteeth digging in your skin. Of course the slurred, high toned voice was unmistakeable, you glance over at the girl sitting at your kitchenette table, kicking her feet back and forth, a small martini glass beside her and an open container of frosting in her hand. You cough when Roxy licks her finger clean.

Good heavens!

“Do you have me on speaker!?”

You huff, glaring at your home phone. Did your home phone even have a speaker option? You are not sure. “No! She can just hear your loud panicked mouth.”

There is a silence over the other line before he finally believes you and sighs again. “I know I'm being silly and I know he probably isn't even expecting anything... but I just can't help but think I should have something ready, you know?”

You smile, pouring some of your batter into the round little paper cups in your baking tray. The tone of Jake's voice is much more relaxed now. “I understand.”

“What did you give Roxy for your guys six month?”

“What do you think?”

The chuckle from the other line makes you smile. Of course you remember your six month anniversary. You had gotten Roxy a good bottle of wine and Roxy had given you some inappropriate wear that you both immediately used both. It had been a little embarrassing really. Of course Jake didn't need to know _that_ part of the gift.

“Maybe I should just pick up a bottle of champagne or wine...you can never go wrong with a little bubbly for a celebration.”

Roxy grins. “Tell him that is the best idea he has ever come up.”

You smile. “Roxy thinks that's a great idea.”

“Oh, she would. Anyhow, I should be getting off of here. Thanks for amusing my worries and have a good night ladies.”

“Talk to you later, Jake.”

Enough of being Jane, she has cupcakes to make, dishes to wash, and a half drunken girlfriend to make out with. Instead let's focus on the worry wart.

 **= >Jane: Be the worry wart**

Calling him a worry wart is a little uncalled for don't you think?

After all, he is only worried for an anniversary he may or may not be celebrating.

 **= >Jane: Be Jake**

Your are now Jake and you are worried silly because of an anniversary.

You never thought you'd be worried over something as simplistic as a six month anniversary, but yet here you are. Worried silly about what you should do and what he could possibly do. Your hands shakes as you shut your phone and you can't help but sigh to yourself. What if they were right? Maybe Dirk wouldn't even really care about a small thing as a six month anniversary.

Perhaps you are making this mole hill of a problem into a mountain. For all you know, Dirk wouldn't even care.

You park your car in front of your apartment complex, worry brewing in your chest as you walk to the door. Your heart pounds as you walk up the flight of stairs before reaching your apartment. You take pause, searching for your phone, tempted to phone Jane for a quick pep talk... but you are already here and that would just be ridiculous. You take a deep breath and push your key in, unlocking the door and stepping inside.

It was quiet. Dirk had today off, just where was he? You place your keys in the key dish, noticing Dirk's keys in there as well. Okay, he is here, but where? You toe off your shoes, placing them beside Dirk's and head into the apartment. The television is lit, but no Dirk on the couch.

Confusion fills you. Maybe the bedroom?

 **= >Jake: head to your shared bedroom**

Oh, its not completely shared. You both sleep there but saying its your shared bedroom is a little absurd. You flush at the mere thought of it.

But enough embarrassment, you need to see if he is even in there. Your heart pounds nervously as you open the door.

He isn't there.

He frown before turning to your own bedroom. Surely he wouldn't be in there, would he?

 **= >Jake: Open your door**

This was pointless, Dirk wouldn't be in your room. There was no point in being in your room.

You roll your eyes and open it haphazardly for your own amusement. Of course nothing prepares you for the vision before you. There, on your bed sits who you think is Dirk. The unmistakeable blond, spiky cut is your biggest clue and those sleek shades another. But the blue skin...

What.

Dirk's lips twitch. “Bout time you got home. This stuff is starting to itch.”

“Just what...”

“Body paint. I know how you like your Cerulean women.”

 **= >Jake: Be shocked**

You are, in fact shocked. But who wouldn't be? You have a blue Strider sitting on your bed. You have a blue Strider wearing only his shades and underwear. Your heart palpitates as you walk further into your room toward Strider.

Your brows knit together as you reach him, eying him curiously as he looks at you, or you think he is looking at you anyways. His stoic air makes it a little hard to decipher if he is looking at you or not. You stand before the blue-skinned Dirk.

“Why...”

He makes a noncommittal shrug at you before speaking. “Happy Anniversary.”

Your heart does a flip.

  
 **= >Jake: Be enamored **

You already are quite smitten with Dirk Strider. It would be impossible to fall in love anymore than you already are.

 **= >Jake: Show your appreciation**

You are currently too shocked to move for a moment, staring at your boyfriend in awe. He painted his whole body blue or you.... for your six month anniversary.

And you couldn't even stop and get some wine.

You now feel terrible. You don't even have a gift for him and he went out of his way to do something so unique and completely insane, just for you. You wince when Dirk gets off your bed, walking toward you. A cerulean hand rubs over your cheek.

“You're not responding the way I had pictured.”

You swallow roughly and then with trembling lips, you laugh. “You said it was itchy, right? Let me fetch a washcloth.”

You dart off to your shared bathroom before Dirk could even say anything. As you grab a washcloth, turning the sink on to dampen it, you look at yourself in the mirror.

My god you are acting like a pussy.

You, however, can't help it. Just the mere thought of the gift your boyfriend of six months has bestowed upon you not only leaves you in awe, but makes you hard. You bite your lower lip, turning toward the door. You walk into your room, holding the wet washcloth up for the blue-skinned Strider to see.

“Here.”

He holds out his hand at you, but you have a better idea. You begin wiping at his brow first, peach slowly peeking through the blue on his skin. “You didn't have to do something like this.”

He shrugs, watching you through his shades. At this distance, you can see his orange eyes through the shades. The intensity of the stare makes you shudder. You wipe at the side of his head, rubbing off the blue paint when a hand grabs your wrist. He is giving you a look, one that makes you gut twist and your cock twitch.

He breaks the silent stare with a small murmur. “I think a shower would be more efficient.”

“Oh... yes, yes it would.”

He lets go of your wrist and stands up. You watch him walk into the bathroom before you exhale a breath you didn't know you were holding. Your heart pounds as you look at the blue smeared washcloth. Your heart skips a beat just by looking at it and being reminded of Dirk's actions. It was sweet, but more than anything, he would have liked to have seen those orange eyes against blue skin.

Complementary in the weirdest way.

After waiting some time, you come to realize it may take him awhile in the shower. Dirk is notorious for long showers. You groan and wonder what you should do.

 **= >Jake: Join Dirk in the shower**

Oh my...

You couldn't! It would be far too embarrassing. Besides, Dirk was probably getting close to being done. He was probably just now standing under the spray, letting the hot water hit his pale skin, turning it pinkish. You could picture the rivulets running off those taut muscles perfectly. You shudder at the mere thought and groan.

 **= >Join Dirk in the shower numbnuts**

You said no! You will not disturb his showering by climbing in with him! It doesn't matter how sexy he looks under the spray or how hot his gaze was without those blasted shades, no means no and that is that!

 **= >Jake: Give in to temptation**

This has got to be one of the dumbest ideas you've had. You open the door to the bathroom, the steam hitting you makes you wince. After adjusting, you realize you can't see. The steam fogged up your glasses. So you pull them off, sitting them beside Strider's shades. You slowly begin taking off your clothes, kicking them toward the nearly folded pile of Dirk's own clothes. You slowly opened the shower stall door, hoping he didn't hear you.

You watch him for a moment, the blue-tinted skin was slowly fading but it still looked a pale cerulean color. You step closer towards him.

“I was wondering when you'd show up.”

You freeze, watching as he turns toward you. Your heart thumps. You will never get use to seeing him without the shades. Those orange eyes beautiful and without his shades, that faded splash of freckles on his nose and cheeks became more prominent.

Dirk's face is still blue aside from where you had wiped up and you somehow find that amusing. He reaches for you. You expect him to rub a lovestruck hand over your cheek or something, instead he has you by the wrist and pulls you close to his wet body. You give a startled gasp as you are suddenly pressed against the shower stall wall.

You look into Strider's blue-painted face, ready to complain, but the paint on his face makes it comical, but the look in those eyes... it steals your breath away. You don't fight him when his lips are on yours, in fact, you open your own and rub your tongue over his lower lip. He moans, running his tongue over your tongue before plunging into your mouth.

The dominance in the kiss shifts, as it often does. You gasp as he rubs your knee before hooking under them both, lifting you up. You shudder as you are out of the spray, back pressed against the shower tiles while Dirk assaults your neck, raining kisses on the expanse of skin. You moan, glancing down at him, watching the blue paint get washed away.

You flush and gasp as he brings fingers to your bottom, rubbing gently. The water would help with lubrication, but it would not be enough. Luckily, he notices this, reaching over for the cetaphil you keep in the shower.

Finally a use for it.

He slicks up his fingers, before quickly bring them to his opening. Jake clenched his teeth as one finger slowly slides inside of him. It pops in a lot easier than the first time they had done this. You sigh, feeling the familiar ache of wanting more. He wastes no time in moving his finger. In and out; gyrating pulse. You moan, pressing your bottom harder against that finger.

Another finger is added.

Your back arches and you keen out a cry. His fingers move quicker than before. Your breath catches and you choke, shuddering as he pumps his fingers in and out. “Haa!”

He finally pulls away a little, eying you before he takes hold of his cock, rubbing lotion over his cock. You lick your lips and watch him position himself. Your legs lock up as he slowly guides his cock head inside of your stretched hole. He moans, shuddering as he enters you.

You cry out. “Oh... oh! Fu....”

He is now buried to the hilt and pulsing inside of you. Every inch of him pulsating deep within you. You both take a short pause for adjusting before Dirk began to thrust against you. Your eyes widen and you moan, Dirk grunts, pushing in hard.

 **= >Jake: Moan loudly**

And you do, you moan as Dirk finally began to steady his thrusts. Your legs clench and your blunt nails claw at Dirk's back. Dirk grunts back, speeding up his thrusts as the showerhead continues to rain upon both of your frames. Your eyes open slightly to look down at Dirk, the blond hair a tad darker with the wetness and his exotic eyes staring directly at you. You gasp when those eyes smolder up at you.

His thrusts slow, pushing in and out of you with deliberately deep strokes. Your eyes snap shut when hot fingers ghost over your arousal. The sensation of that strong hand now gripping your drooling cock makes you let out a strangled cry. Your back arches as he begins to pump you in time with his own thrusts.

And Oh!

You are quite certain you won't be able to hold on much longer!

He senses that, pumping your cock a little faster, his hips pushing in a little deeper. He leans forward, placing kisses along your collarbone as your cock swells, the flushed head leaking more and more fluid until he finally rubs a thumb over it and you howl.

You explode all over his chest and your lower belly. There is a groan from him and then he comes deep inside of you. Your eyes fall shut and you quake as he milks himself in you, moving slowly in a thrusting motion until his cock was spent.

He pulls out and begins to lower you slowly. Your feet meets the wet floor of the shower. Feeling a little unsteady, you take hold of his shoulders, making sure you keep your balance. He raises a hand, cupping your chin and swoops in for the kill.

 **= >Jake: Kiss your boyfriend**

Too late, he is kissing you and it is amazing. His tongue moves languidly, taking his time to taste you and you kiss back at your own leisurely pace. The shower is slowly washing off the come and you can feel Dirk's release dripping lewdly out of your bottom.

He breaks the kiss, his eyes heady with passion as he stares at you for a moment before he swallows thickly. “I guess we should wash up now.”

You snort; an amused, yet loving, smirk on your face. “I do believe that's what showers are for, don't you?”

He says nothing as he grabs the shampoo, squirting a dollop directly onto your scalp. You yelp at the coolness of it, but allow him to rub your scalp, scrubbing in the shampoo. You close your eyes and sigh happily.

Unfortunately, you are too zoned out to even notice that Dirk had lowered his head enough to brush his lips over the shell of your ear and whisper to you. “Happy Anniversary.”

You jump, startled over the whisper. You give him a little look before grinning. It was a good anniversary. No one has ever painted themselves cerulean for you before. It was unique gift that would be in your memories always.

You murmur a soft 'happy anniversary' back and savor having your hair washed. The light feeling in your chest bubbles as Dirk's fingers continues to thread through your hair. Happiness continued to beat in his chest before he opened his eyes wide in realization.

“Would you want me to dress as a puppet or a pony play for our year anniversary?”

You are suddenly pushed under the spray of the water, facing it directly. You yelp as water gets in your mouth and up your nose.

You think Dirk should really learn to take a joke.

 **= >Jake: Love him anyways**

Of course, there is no question about that.

**Author's Note:**

> asdfghjk! I am still so new to writing Homestuck! I hope at least one person enjoyed this piece! Thank you for reading!


End file.
